The Optimist
"The Optimist" is an episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball begins to act weird after waking up in an inexplicably bad mood and supposedly wishing the citizens of Elmore disappear. Plot The episode begins with the Wattersons angrily knocking on Gumball's door in an attempt to wake him up. They barge into his room and are surprised that he wakes up in an inexplicable bad mood. They try to cheer him up, but this proves futile when an agitated Gumball screams at his family and wishes them to go away. The scene then cuts to Gumball's point of view as he wonders where his family went and goes downstairs. Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard are downstairs eating breakfast and see Gumball walking into the living room while wearing his mattress. Darwin tries to ask him what's wrong, but Gumball doesn't see him. The scene cuts to Gumball's point of view yet again and it shows him trying to destroy furniture, but a lamp smacks him in the face. The Wattersons watch in awe. Nicole sends him to his room. Gumball goes back upstairs and starts playing with Legos. Anais walks into the room and sees Gumball talking to the figures. After a while, Gumball angrily destroys his city of legos until a mini figure gets stuck in his foot. He walks into the bathroom as Nicole is using the shower and flushes his Lego figure down the toilet while speaking a monologue about how all his Lego figures will die. Darwin, Anais, and Richard are outside tossing a football when Gumball is throwing various objects outside the window, including a laptop. Gumball goes back into the living room and starts flipping tv channels, he throws the remote at the tv and starts singing a song. As he's singing, he gets stung by bees and smashes a video game remote while his family watches. Eventually, he gets tired of singing and tries to make a dinner out of bread and toothpaste. The Wattersons are at the dinner table, discussing how bizarre Gumball's been recently such as when he walked into his mom showering and started destroying objects around the house. Gumball comes to the dinner table and serves everyone his toothpaste meatloaf while shapeshifting into his family members. Nicole gets angry at Gumball's impression of her and Richard laughs at it until he imitates him. Gumball leaves the dinner table and starts punching the air. While walking across the street, he kicks the Frog Kid into a bush. Gumball walks into the middle of the street trying to find someone while holding up traffic. Gumball walks around town and tries to find people; he goes to the hospital and looks for Penny, who's standing right there with her family, he's looking at the mall for Mr. Robinson, who is trying to get Gumball to go away from him. Eventually, Gumball is chased by a mysterious fog while running into people's backyards. Banana Bob is mowing his lawn as Gumball is being "attacked". Gumball runs back to his house, where his family is holding a party. The episode ends with The Wattersons telling Gumball that everyone was there all along and that he was merely pretending everyone was gone to make his life easier. Characters *Darwin *Anais *Richard *Nicole Supporting Characters *Gumball Minor Characters *Ocho *Alan *Karen *Doughnut Sheriff *Mr. Robinson *The Sun *Frog Kid *Blue Elephant *Principal Brown *Banana Bob *Hot Dog Guy *Mr. Poop *Pantsbully *Neck Beard *Marvin Trivia *This is the third episode to have Gumball as a minor character. Continuity *The events of this episode take place during The Downer. **Clips from the aforementioned episode are included in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3